Merece la pena
by Vismur
Summary: Dean cree que no merece ser salvado, pero alguién viene a reconfortarlo. Reto para el Deanthon en LJ.


_**Titulo: **__Merece la pena_

_**Autor: **__Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural (Sobrenatural)_

_**Reto #18 **__Y aun así, no se cree merecedor de ser salvado (Evento Deanthon en LJ)_

_**Dedicatoria:**__¡Feliz cumpleaños Dean!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a los directivos, guionistas, actores __y a sus respectivas mentes creativas, jamás llegare a crear algo como esto en mi vida._

_**Advertencias:**__ Motivos de suicidio, datos futuros inexactos, mención de paternidad a futuro, mención de slash, creo que es todo. Oh si, basado en algún lugar de la temporada 7._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**MERECE LA PENA**

Que estaba jodido.

A pesar de haberse tomado varias botellas de alcohol, que le harían merecedor del campeonato de envenenamientos por dicho alcohol, aun seguía en sus cincos sentidos, no en lo máximo, pero aun podía ver con relativa claridad la pared, resoplo molesto, bebía para poder olvidar, ¿Cómo carajos iba a hacerlo si el alcohol ya no era suficiente?

Con enojo aventó la botella aun medio llena al suelo.

Si la tierra iba a convertirse en un infierno, mejor lo hubieran dejado abajo, porque claramente en esos instantes no veía la diferencia.

Él no mereció ser sacado del infierno, y el destino se lo estaba demostrando.

Quizás seria mejor abandonar.

Esta vez dudaba que lo revivieran, ya no era útil.

Sonaba bien.

Sin más tomo la primera arma que encontró, que resulto ser un cuchillo, lo miro unos instantes con curiosidad, un arma que le ayudo a derrotar demonios podría mandarlo con ellos. Sin siquiera una ceremonia, llevo el filo a su muñeca izquierda, y aplico la fuerza necesaria para hacer un corte profundo, el liquido pronto estaba corriendo.

- Eso es malo – murmuro una voz infantil a poca distancia, mirando con curiosidad la herida, Dean reacciono empujando el cuchillo a la persona intrusa - ¡hey!, cuidado con esa cosa – una niña de diez años cayo de trasero al evitar el golpe.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto pensando en cualquier peligro acercarse, una pequeña parte de su cerebro se pregunto si ya había perdido bastante sangre para que alucinara.

- Soy tú hija – afirmo tajantemente sin lugar a replicas, mientras se ponía cómoda en el suelo, sujetando sus piernas con sus brazos, era rubia y poseía unos grandes ojos azules, Dean tuvo que recordar que se parecía a su madre bastante.

- Si claro – murmuro con burla, un poco más pesado que de costumbre, la sangre perdida empezaba a surtir efecto – creo que regresaré al infierno de donde nunca debía salir, hoy – señalando obviamente la herida.

La niña inclino vagamente la cabeza, en Dean este gesto despertó sus alarmas, pero no podía hacer nada mientras sentía como su vida se empezaba a fugar.

- No creo que merezcas ir al infierno papá – menciono la pequeña, cerrando los ojos – tú siempre dices que las personas malas van al infierno, y tú no eres malo, cuidas de nosotros – Dean no pudo evitar notar el plural de la declaración – me enseñas a conducir la bicicleta, me compras helados y me das muchos abrazos – termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

Dean realmente pudo imaginarse las escenas antes mencionadas con absoluta facilidad.

- Tío Sammy dice que eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, abuelo Bobby dice que eres un cabezota pero noble, y Cas, bueno – la sonrisa de la niña se amplio con el nombre del ángel – dice que eres el alma más brillante del mundo – Dean no evito sonrojarse un poco por esa declaración, antes de que cayo en cuenta de que usaba nombres de personas que ya no estaban, una gran tristeza la embargo al mismo tiempo que su vista se hacia borrosa.

Con un poco de esfuerzo levanto la mano y toco la mejilla de la niña, quien se acerco feliz por el gesto.

- No eres real, ¿verdad? – pregunto resistiendo cerrar los ojos.

- Eso nunca lo sabrás si te rindes – murmuro la chica amablemente mientras tomaba la muñeca herida de Dean – Yo aun puedo ser real – dijo sonriendo mientras desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Dean suspiro.

Al abrirlos se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía mal.

Revisando la muñeca se encontró con que estaba curada y sin cicatrices.

- ¿Qué? - murmuro desconcertado Dean, ¿fue real?, ¿se quedo dormido mientras se ahogo en alcohol?, pero el cuchillo y su ropa aun tenían sangre.

Al abrir la mano derecha con la cual acaricio a la niña en la mejilla se encontró con una gran pluma blanca.

"_Aun puedo ser real"_

Recordó su declaración. Tomo la pluma y la apretó consigo, quizás sea una esperanza tonta, pero como dice el dicho dice, mientras aun haya tiempo, aun hay esperanza, y la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Y eso merece la pena, mínimo el intento.


End file.
